


Demur

by drakangrl9



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Consensual, Dork Lords In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mairon's First Time and He's Unsure, Melkor is An Awesome Boyfriend with Good Sex Etiquette, NSFW, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakangrl9/pseuds/drakangrl9
Summary: Melkor has been planning to introduce Mairon to this sex thing. Mairon is more than interested, but when the moment comes he is unsure. Melkor shows him another kind of pleasure.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Demur

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be set sometime before Mairon reveals himself to be Melkor's servant and spy in Almaren. The two of them have snuck off to a cave they know (as you always do when you want to get down and dirty with your secret lover, dontcha know) and are already quite far along with... things. But this is Mairon's first time, and honestly I don't blame him for getting some cold feet about it.
> 
> If it isn't obvious, this is the first sex scene I've ever completed, let alone published. Compliments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows.

* * *

**Demur**

Mairon moaned low in his throat, pressing himself closer to Melkor as the Vala’s lips teased the junction of his neck and shoulder; the area was quite sensitive, they’d discovered, much to the delight of them both.

Melkor loosened the tie of Mairon’s robe, not letting up his assault on the Maia’s neck in the slightest, and proceeded to run his hands gently over Mairon’s sides. He chuckled at Mairon’s startled mewl, moving his mouth from the Maia’s neck to his lips in a gentle but heated kiss the Maia returned with equal vigor. When Melkor, bracing one hand at Mairon’s back, brought his other hand up and began circling the Maia’s nipple with a finger, Mairon arched up into him. Smiling against the Maia’s lips, Melkor gave that same nipple a gentle pinch.

The shock of pleasure that followed had Mairon’s head falling back, another louder moan leaving his mouth as he gripped Melkor’s arms hard enough to leave marks.

“Are you all right, Little Flame?” Melkor asked, pulling Mairon up slightly so he could study the Maia’s flushed face. Mairon smiled at him, a strand of flame-red hair that had no doubt played some part in that particular pet name falling between his eyes.

“More than all right,” he said quietly, feeling heat rise further in his cheeks. Eru, his face must be almost as red as his hair at this point. Then he pushed the thought aside; he found he didn’t like thinking of the One just now, not with Melkor staring at him with a pink flush of his own, blue eyes staring at him between strands of night-black hair, bright but so much softer than the sea ice they reminded him of. He smiled at the Vala.

“That felt… nice,” he said softly, bringing his left hand to rest over Melkor’s, which still lay against his chest.

Melkor smiled, leaning forward to kiss him again. “Good.”

Mairon gasped when Melkor continued playing with him, lowering the Maia carefully to the moss-covered floor of the cavern as he pushed Mairon’s robes off his shoulders entirely. The Vala’s own robes soon followed suit as he lowered himself on top of Mairon, covering his neck and shoulders with kisses, licks and gentle bites, teasing the Maia’s nipples alternately with fingers and tongue.

Mairon in short order found himself gasping and mewling with delight at each strange, new, _wonderful_ sensation the Vala introduced him to, the heat that had been pooling in his gut and the very unfamiliar (but not unpleasant) feeling in his groin seeming to grow exponentially with each of the Vala’s ministrations.

Mairon cried out, back arching when Melkor sucked at his right nipple, biting lightly before circling the sensitized skin with his tongue. “ _Ah_! Oh, do that again! _Please_!” the Maia said breathlessly.

Melkor laughed softly. “So demanding, Little Flame,” he teased, but he appeared more than happy to oblige. Mairon gasped when Melkor gave the same treatment to his other nipple, arching his back again in an effort to intensify the feeling.

The flame-haired Maia lost any and all sense of time shortly thereafter, losing himself in the feeling of Melkor’s hands and mouth roaming over what felt like every inch of his torso and stomach, the Vala occasionally stroking his sides and back with a feather-light touch that somehow had the effect of both calming him and driving him half to madness with that _heat_ in his groin.

Mairon gave another gasp of pleasure when Melkor’s hands traced slowly over his hips, then over his pelvis while the Vala’s tongue made a line up his stomach to the base of his ribcage. That proved to be such a distraction Mairon almost didn’t notice Melkor’s hands moving to his inner thighs, stroking down to his knees and pushing them apart before sliding back up toward his…

Mairon felt a small, small tinge of embarrassment that deepened the flush on his face, and then it vanished when Melkor slowly stroked up his already half-hard length, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure to have Mairon bucking up into his hand with a loud mewl.

Mairon’s blush deepened again. He’d had no idea he was even capable of such a sound, but Melkor laughed, smiling at the Maia before leaning forward and claiming his mouth in yet another kiss.

“You are so gorgeous, Mairon,” Melkor whispered when they pulled apart, and Mairon was more than a little gratified to hear the breathy tinge to the Dark Vala’s voice. “The sounds you make, the way you move against me, your hair splayed behind you…”

Melkor was forced to pause when Mairon dragged him down for another kiss, this time pushing his tongue into the Vala’s mouth. Melkor stiffened in surprise for a moment, but that was all he had time to do before Mairon pulled away with a grin.

Melkor responded with a grin of his own.

“Cheeky,” he murmured, moving his hand from Mairon’s cock and twisting a nipple in response. Mairon squeaked a breathless laugh.

“You know you love it,” he teased, bracing his hands against Melkor’s chest before leaning up to lick experimentally at an ear.

The Maia felt Melkor smile against his neck, felt the Vala’s arms wrap around him and pull him closer.

“That I do,” Melkor whispered into Mairon’s own ear, licking far more slowly and purposefully along its shell while at the same time gripping Mairon’s hips and lifting him, deliberately grinding Mairon’s cock against his own rapidly stiffening length.

Mairon gasped, pressing into the sensation before he could even think. It took several seconds for his mind to catch up, but when it had he found he didn’t care. His hands found Melkor’s shoulders to steady himself and he began rocking his hips slowly against the Vala’s, moaning quietly at the sensation and letting his head drop back.

Melkor seemed perfectly content to let him continue, bracing Mairon’s back as he sat, bringing his mouth to Mairon’s neck as the Maia continued rubbing their erections together. Mairon closed his eyes with a quiet sigh as Melkor kissed the junction of his neck and shoulder, occasionally thrusting his hips in time with Mairon’s movements and intensifying the friction exquisitely.

Mairon was so absorbed with his experimentation of different angles that he didn’t notice Melkor’s hand moving down his back, along the curve of his ass and between his legs until he felt a finger circling his…

Mairon went rigid instantly, heart suddenly stopping. “W-wait…”

Melkor went still too, raising his eyes to Mairon’s face, brow furrowed. “Is something wrong, Little Flame?”

Mairon could feel himself beginning to tremble. “I… I don’t think… I can’t…”

Melkor moved backwards slightly, and Mairon, despite himself, relaxed when the Vala removed his finger from between his cheeks. Then he glanced at Melkor’s concerned face and immediately dropped his eyes.

“I’m… I’m _afraid,”_ Mairon whispered. Shame rose like an eel, closing his throat so he barely got the words out. “I’m _sorry,_ I shouldn’t have…”

“Mairon,” Melkor said, and suddenly there was a hand beneath his chin, pushing his head upward and drawing his gaze to the Vala’s. Mairon blinked tear-filled eyes, nearly gasping in disbelief when he saw Melkor smiling at him.

“It’s all right,” Melkor whispered, leaning forward and pressing a gentle but firm kiss to his lover’s lips. “It’s all right, Precious, please don’t cry.”

Melkor continued whispering soothing, gentle words to the Maia, peppering his forehead, nose, cheeks and lips with feather-light kisses, brushing away the occasional tear with his thumbs as he cupped Mairon’s face.

Mairon had situated himself in Melkor’s arms by the time he’d calmed down, looking up at the Vala with uncertain eyes. Melkor was still smiling at him.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, precious,” Melkor said softly, brushing a rogue hair behind Mairon’s ear. “There’s nothing wrong with being nervous or uncertain about this, Little Flame.”

“But what about _you,_ I…,” Mairon said, then stopped. Melkor was shaking his head.

“If you’re not ready, you’re not ready,” the Vala said. He smirked, lecherous now. “Believe me when I say I know full well how to take care of myself.”

Mairon felt a flush roaring back into his cheeks, though not out of embarrassment this time. The images his mind had conjured up at those words were doing various things, not the least of which was causing whatever blood wasn’t currently in his face to run right back downward.

Melkor laughed. He seemed to know what was running through his Maia’s mind. The Vala brought his forehead to rest against Mairon’s, kissing the tip of his nose. “If I’m feeling cordial, I might let you watch one night.”

“When are you ever cordial, Melkor?” Mairon asked with a taunting grin, planting a kiss of his own on the Vala’s lips.

“Hmm,” Melkor hummed, returning Mairon’s kiss for several delightful seconds before pulling back. “I seem to be more so around you, Little Flame.”

Mairon giggled, relaxing in his lover’s arms. After a moment his smile fell and he looked back up at Melkor, eyes worried. “But you wanted to do this, didn’t you?”

“What I _want,_ ” Melkor said softly, leaning over Mairon and kissing him briefly before his voice became low, intense and serious in a way Mairon rarely heard, “is for _you_ to want it as much as I do. I do not want your first experience to be unpleasant because you are frightened or in pain. I will not, _cannot,_ do that to you, Mairon, which is why I’m glad you told me you were afraid. I want you to tell me if you are frightened, uncomfortable, hurting, uncertain, _whatever it is_ , if you need me to slow down or stop. _Regardless_ of what we may be doing. Do you understand that?”

Mairon, beyond words now, nodded, burying his face in Melkor’s chest.

“I apologize,” Melkor said softly, stroking Mairon’s hair. “I should have made that clear before we started.”

“It’s alright,” Mairon said, smiling as he looked up at the dark Vala. “You stopped. You’ve made it clear what your position is, and… thank you, Melkor.”

Melkor’s mouth formed the slightest, softest of smiles. “Always, Precious,” he said, leaning down for another kiss.

They stayed wound in each other’s arms for neither of them knew quite how long. Then Melkor said, “if you’re willing, precious, I’d be more than happy to deal with that little problem of yours.”

Mairon gave a surprised, embarrassed squeak before being able to form words. “Wh-what?!”

Melkor’s expression was half soft, half mischievous. “You’re still half hard, if you hadn’t noticed. I could take care of that for you, if you are willing to let me.”

Mairon swallowed, licking his suddenly dry-feeling lips for a moment. “U-umm… of course.”

Melkor smiled, kissing him briefly before beginning to lower him down so he was lying on top of his discarded robe. “If you need me to stop at any point, Mairon, tell me.”

“I will,” Mairon said. Melkor kissed him again, keeping his eyes on Mairon’s face before moving slowly downward, giving the Maia a rather wonderful view of his naked back.

Mairon blinked in astonishment when he saw what the Vala apparently intended to do. _Is he…?!_

Mairon’s head fell back with a loud moan when Melkor stuck out his tongue, licking his way up the entirety of Mairon’s length. Mairon’s legs fell apart, giving him more room as his tongue circled the head before moving right back down.

Mairon yelped in surprise when Melkor suddenly took the head of his cock into his mouth, but then the Vala was moving down and the _warmth_ , the _wetness_ and the _suction_ was _so…_

“Ah! F…Further! Please!” Mairon gasped, barely keeping himself from thrusting up into the Vala’s mouth. Melkor chuckled, the vibration causing another jolt of pleasure to shoot through Mairon’s body and making him cry out again. Melkor kept his hands at the tops of Mairon’s thighs as he began moving up and down Mairon’s cock, taking him all the way in before moving back to the tip. He was circling with his tongue or sucking harder now and then and drawing all manner of whines, whimpers, pleas and mewls from Mairon’s throat.

“Do… do you… even _have_ a… gag reflex?” Mairon managed, lifting his head after he wasn’t certain how long.

He yelped when Melkor lightly flicked a testicle in response. ‘ _Don’t distract me,’_ the Vala chided mentally, though Mairon could feel him smirking despite his mouth’s current occupation.

Mairon was about to make a retort, but then Melkor was lightly squeezing both testes and words were rather beyond him.

A particularly hard suck, combined with another teasing squeeze of his balls had Mairon tensing, the heat in his gut reaching what felt like a boiling point. “M…Melkor, ah! I’m going to cum!” Mairon gasped, head thrown back as his hands scrabbled desperately at his robes.

_‘Go right ahead, Mairon. I’ve got you.’_

That was all Mairon needed; he screamed when his release hit him, hard and fast and so intense he could swear he was staring at a constellation when he felt his seed spilling into Melkor’s waiting mouth.

Melkor didn’t seem at all bothered; he swallowed the entirety of Mairon’s release with no apparent effort, continuing to move his mouth up and down the Maia’s length.

Only when Mairon had relaxed did Melkor release him, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees and smiling at Mairon.

“How was that?” he murmured as he leaned over the Maia, one finger circling a nipple while Melkor brought his lips within a breath of Mairon’s own.

Mairon smiled lazily, still breathing a bit heavily. “Wonderful,” he said, leaning up and giving the Vala a long, deep kiss. Melkor met him eagerly, lying down next to him and drawing him into his arms.

When they broke apart Mairon let his head rest on Melkor’s chest. Melkor immediately began stroking his hair, drawing a contented noise from Mairon’s throat. The Vala laughed softly, pressing a kiss to Mairon’s hair. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, Little Flame.”


End file.
